


You've Got to Stand It

by theswearingkind



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't fix it, you've got to stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got to Stand It

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem I wrote after seeing _Brokeback Mountain_ for the first time, back on February 5, 2006.

If this is all we got, no more, no less,  
Then I say we hold to it. Keep it tight  
Beside you on cold winter days, and dress  
By it when morning comes; pick out the right  
Shirt, the one with blood stains on the sleeves, and  
Know when you wear it, I think about you.  
You and snow, you and whiskey and your hand  
Spread out 'cross my back--your lips were still blue  
From the cold. Maybe fear. Who knows why shit  
Happens like it does. We happened 'cause we  
Had to, 'cause there wasn't no one that fit  
To me good as you. Simple as can be.  
That Texan couldn't get you off my mind--  
You should know, though I'm not the swearing kind.


End file.
